Themes: Revenge
'Revenge ' is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It occurs when a character or group of characters retaliates in response to the actions of another character or group of characters, often motivated by anger or rage. Occurrences Comic Series *Tyreese kills Chris to avenge the death of his daughter, Julie. (Issue 15) *Maggie Greene shoots Thomas Richards after he killed her twin sisters. (Issue 18) *The Governor beats and rapes Michonne twice, partially as revenge for biting off his ear. (Issue 29) *Michonne tortures The Governor by drilling a hole in his shoulder, burning him, amputating several body parts (fingernails, arm, eye and penis) and shoving a spoon up his anus after he raped her twice. (Issue 33) *The Governor kills over half of the people in Rick's group after they killed Bruce Cooper, Eugene, Sam, and other unnamed people, as well as mutilated The Governor. (Issue 46 to Issue 48) *Lilly kills The Governor for making her take part in the Prison assault. (Issue 48) *Rick kills a fleeing marauder for attempting to rape Carl. (Issue 57) *After they amputated and ate Dale's leg, all of the Hunters were killed by Rick and his group. (Issue 66) *On Negan's orders, Dwight kills Abraham in retaliation for the survivors killing three Saviors on the road. (Issue 98) *Negan kills Glenn as revenge for the survivors killing his men. (Issue 100) *Rick Grimes swears that he will kill Negan for killing Glenn. (Issue 100) *Carl attempts to kill Negan out of revenge for killing Abraham and Glenn. (Issue 104) *Negan burns Mark's face with an iron in return for him sleeping with one of his wives, Amber. (Issue 105) *Dwight wants revenge on Negan for robbing him of his wife and ironing his face. (Issue 108) *Holly seeks revenge for Abraham and takes Rick's place driving a truck through the Sanctuary's gates. (Issue 116) *Aaron shoots and kills several of the Saviors for shooting and killing Eric. (Issue 118) *Negan attacks the Alexandria Safe-Zone for Ricks group attacking him. (Issue 119) *Rick gives Negan a life sentence in revenge for his tyrannical rule over the joint communities. *Brandon Rose and Harlan's Son beat up Sophia in revenge for her defending Brian. (Issue 134) *Carl nearly kills Brandon Rose and the Harlan's Son for beating up and injuring Sophia. (Issue 134) *Gregory tries to kill Maggie Greene for usurping his leadership position. (Issue 137) *Morton and Tammy Rose conspire with Gregory to kill Maggie Greene for her not punishing Carl severely enough. (Issue 137) *Maggie sentences Gregory to death by hanging, in revenge for him poisoning her. (Issue 140) *Alpha kills twelve people in revenge for the joint communities trespassing on her lands and killing several of the Whisperers. (Issue 144) *Vincent and Morton Rose beat up Rick for not carrying out an immediate act of retaliation against the Whisperers. (Issue 150) *As revenge for the death of his parents, Brandon Rose frees Negan and tries to warn the Whisperers of the Militia's impending attack, hoping the Whisperers and the Communities' survivors kill each other. (Issue 152, Issue 153) *The twelve people killed by Alpha in Issue 144 are avenged when Negan kills Alpha. (Issue 156) *Beta leads the Whisperers to war against the survivors in revenge for Alpha's death. (Issue 157) *Maggie wants to kill Negan as revenge for killing Glenn, but ultimately decides to spare his life. (Issue 174) *After her sister Colette was killed by an unnamed rapist group, Elodie took revenge by killing every member of said group. (Pre-Issue 175) *A mob of Commonwealth residents beat up Jerome and several other officers as revenge for the death of Anthony Keith. They also attack Michonne for defending the officers. (Issue 184) *As revenge for him and his mother being ousted from power, Sebastian Milton holds Rick at gunpoint, and eventually shoots him in the chest and kills him. (Issue 191, Issue 192) *Though initially considering revenge against Sebastian for murdering his father, Carl decides that letting him rot in prison and seeing his misery is much more satisfying. (Issue 192) TV Series *Nate, Randall, and Sean attacked Glenn, Rick and Hershel in retaliation for the deaths of Dave and Tony. (Triggerfinger) *Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Andrea, and Shane Walsh killed a group of walkers to avenge Dale Horvath's death. (Better Angels) *Shane attempts to murder Rick for stealing Lori, Carl and the group's favor away from him. (Better Angels) *Rick plants his machete into the head of Tomas after he attempts to kill him twice in a row. (Sick) *Andrew allows walkers into the prison, and sets off the alarm to lure Rick to the control room to get his revenge. (Killer Within) *Rick stabs the walker that ate Lori's remains multiple times in the stomach. (Say the Word) *Michonne waits in The Governor's room for him, so she can kill him for having his men sent to kill her. (Made to Suffer) *Glenn wants revenge on The Governor and Merle for what they did to him and Maggie. (The Suicide King) *The Governor attacks the prison in revenge for Rick's group attacking Woodbury and Michonne killing Penny. (Home) *Tyreese and Daryl both want revenge on the person responsible for killing Karen and David. (Isolation) *The Prison survivors shoot at The Governor's Army for killing Hershel. (Too Far Gone) *Michonne finally gets her revenge on The Governor for all the hardships he has put her and the Prison group through, by skewering him through the chest with her katana. She chooses to leave him to suffer rather than finishing the Governor off. (Too Far Gone) *Lilly Chambler executes the mortally wounded Governor with his own gun for his actions. (Too Far Gone) *Carl repeatedly shoots the walker he believed devoured his sister Judith. (Too Far Gone) *Tyreese restrains himself from harming Carol when she reveals she killed Karen and David. (The Grove) *The Claimers threaten to kill Rick and Daryl and to rape Michonne and Carl in retaliation to Rick killing Lou. (A) *Rick stabs Dan repeatedly for attempting to rape Carl. (A) *Tyreese repeatably bashes Martin, in revenge for threatening to kill Judith and forcing him to walk outside into a group of walkers. (No Sanctuary) *Carol destroys Terminus and kills many Termites, in retaliation of the group being taken hostage and nearly killed and eaten. (No Sanctuary) *Gareth kidnaps Bob Stookey in revenge for their home, Terminus, being destroyed. (Strangers) *Sasha gets revenge on one of the Termites, Martin, by stabbing him multiple times in the neck with a knife for kidnapping Bob, eating one of his legs, threatening to kill Judith, and trying to have Tyresse killed. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Rick gets revenge on Gareth for holding them captive in Terminus, trying to kill and eat them, kidnapping Bob and eating one of his legs, later repeatably slashing him multiple times with a machete. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Michonne and Abraham get revenge on one of the Termites, taking their anger out on them after they held them captive in Terminus, tried to kill and eat them, kidnapping Bob, and eating one of his legs. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Beth gets revenge on Gorman for attempting to rape her, causing his death as he tries to have his way with her. (Slabtown) *Daryl kills Dawn in revenge for killing Beth. (Coda) *Glenn contemplates killing Nicholas for causing the death of Noah and for attempting to kill Glenn himself. (Conquer) *Deanna Monroe gets revenge on Pete for accidentally slashing her husband Reg's throat with a katana by giving Rick the go ahead to execute Pete. (Conquer) *Ron attempts to kill Rick for killing his father and for causing the deaths of his mother and brother. (No Way Out) *Maggie and Carol kill many Saviors in revenge for kidnapping them. (The Same Boat) *Daryl and Rosita attempt to track down and assassinate Dwight for killing Denise Cloyd. (East) Both continue to desire revenge even when Dwight joins their side, but Tara gives up on vengeance after Dwight twice saves her life. (Dead or Alive Or, Do Not Send Us Astray) Though Daryl has the chance to kill Dwight after the war, he chooses to exile him instead so that Dwight can seek his wife and a new path. (Wrath) *A mortally wounded Roman chases Carol Peletier for revenge after she kills his group of Saviors. Before he can succeed however, he is shot dead by Morgan Jones. (East, Last Day on Earth) *Negan selects and executes Abraham Ford at random in revenge for the murders of many of his Saviors. (Last Day on Earth) *Negan executes Glenn Rhee in revenge for Daryl's transgression against him. (The Day Will Come When You Won't Be). *Rosita attempts to shoot Negan for killing Spencer. (Hearts Still Beating) *Rosita and Sasha go on a suicide mission to assassinate Negan in revenge of his atrocities. (The Other Side) *Dwight betrays Negan and the Saviors by siding with Alexandria for Negan to die. (Something They Need) *Negan and the Saviors burn Alexandria in revenge for the Militia surrounding the Sanctuary in walkers and attacking their outposts. However, they lack the ammunition needed to completely destroy it, leaving Alexandria badly damaged but later repairable. (How It's Gotta Be, Honor, Wrath) *Henry kills Gavin in revenge for Benjamin's death, thinking he killed his brother. (Honor) *Negan sends Simon to punish the Scavengers for switching sides by killing one of them and confiscating their weapons. Simon, instead, kills all of the Scavengers except for Anne, partially as revenge for Anne defying him and punching him. (The Lost and the Plunderers) *Anne kidnaps Negan and plans to trade him to CRM, as revenge for Simon killing her people and to obtain passage away. (The Key, Warning Signs) *Morgan locks a gate behind Jared, trapping him in a room full of walkers. He then watches Jared get devoured in revenge for Benjamin's death. (Still Gotta Mean Something) *The survivors from Oceanside kill Justin, Arat, and 6 other Saviors as revenge for massacring all the male residents of their community above the age of 10 under Simon's command. (The Bridge, Warning Signs) *Jed and many other Saviors wish to enact revenge against Oceanside for killing 8 of their members. (The Obliged) *Maggie wants to kill Negan but decides to let him live when she realizes he wants to die, as revenge for killing Glenn, feeling that Negan is effectively dead already. (What Comes After) *Carol burns Jed, Regina, and several other Savior Marauders alive as revenge for hurting Henry and presumably killing people for their supplies. (Who Are You Now?) *As revenge for infringing upon the Whisperers' territory and killing several of her group, Alpha beheads Ozzy, Alek, D.J., Frankie, Adeline, Rodney, Tammy Rose Sutton, Enid, Tara Chambler, and Henry and places their heads upon pikes. (The Calm Before) *After Brandon murders Milo, a young boy Negan has become attached to, Negan beats Brandon to death in revenge. (What It Always Is) *Magna reveals to Yumiko that she really did commit the murder she was sent to prison for. The man who raped her little cousin and got away with it so Magna took revenge. (What It Always Is) *Gabriel Stokes stabs Dante to death as revenge for the latter murdering Siddiq. (The World Before) Fear The Walking Dead * Andrew Adams attempts to kill Daniel Salazar in revenge for torturing him but is stopped by Travis Manawa. (The Good Man) * Travis kills Brandon and Derek in a blind rage for murdering his son, Chris. (Wrath) * Andrés attempts to kill Travis for accidentally killing his brother, resulting in his own death. (North) * Qaletaqa Walker and the Black Hat natives seek revenge against the Broke Jaw Ranch for past sins, particularly the murders of Walker's father and uncle. Following the suicide of Russell Brown and the natives exacting revenge upon Phil McCarthy, the feud comes to the attention of Madison Clark who is unaware she is on the wrong side of it. Mike Trimbol is subsequently killed by Troy Otto along with his family, leaving Jeremiah Otto out of the four men Walker wants revenge upon. After Nick Clark uncovers the bodies of the four men and learns the truth, he kills Jeremiah and Madison stages it to look like a suicide before bringing Jeremiah's head to Walker. After getting Jeremiah's head, Walker becomes satisfied with his revenge and ceases hostilities with the ranch. (Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame-Children of Wrath) * Daniel Salazar attempts to force Nick Clark to tell him who was responsible for his daughter's death so that he can get revenge. Nick lies that it was Jake Otto, but Daniel appears not to believe him. (Things Bad Begun) *Madison kills Troy Otto for leading a herd to the Broke Jaw Ranch resulting in its destruction and the deaths of many people including Jake Otto and Ofelia Salazar. (Things Bad Begun) *Nick brutally kills Ennis in retaliation for having attacked the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium with a horde of walkers and for having a part of his mother's death. (Good Out Here) *Charlie kills Nick in revenge for what he did to Ennis even if she seemed shocked. (Good Out Here) *Alicia Clark, Luciana Galvez and Victor Strand wipe out The Vultures in revenge for them destroying the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community. Alicia personally executes a severely wounded Mel in retaliation for his actions. (Buried-The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now) *Alicia shoots at June for her perceived betrayal, seriously wounding John Dorie when he attempts to intervene. Alicia, Luciana and Victor chase June for revenge, but Alicia is talked down by Morgan Jones. June is later forgiven when she explains what actually happened instead of what they perceived happened to her. (Just in Case-No One's Gone) Webisodes *While B.J. and Chase are having a stand off, Kelly comes up from behind B.J. and cuts off his head after keeping her hostage and possibly raping her. (Parting Shots) *Paul aimed his gun at Gale Macones for killing Karina. (Bond) Video Game *Lee kills a U.S senator in revenge for him sleeping with his wife, though he claims it was in the heat of the moment. (Before A New Day) *Kenny becomes outraged at the St. John Family for taking his wife and son hostage. (Starved For Help) *Brenda St. John ironically gets killed by the zombified Mark, whom she had killed earlier that day. (Starved For Help) *Lee kills both of the St. John brothers to avenge the deaths of Mark and Larry. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Lilly kills Carley because she believes that she was betraying the group. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Anna Correa kills Dr. Logan in revenge for him attempting to force her to get an abortion. (Around Every Corner) *Molly beats up the reanimated corpse of Dr. Logan, who caused her sister to die. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny is enraged at Ben when the latter acknowledges responsibility for the death of the former's wife and son; so much so that he attempts to convince Lee to drop Ben off of the bell tower in revenge. (Around Every Corner) *The Stranger wants revenge on Lee's group after they stole his supplies and were indirectly responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter. (Video Game) *Vince gets revenge on a man who got his younger brother in trouble, shooting him dead. (Vince's Story) *Russell draws on Nate after he tries feeding him to a walker. (Determinant) (Russell's Story) *Nate tried to get revenge on Eddie and Wyatt for killing his friend. (Wyatt's Story) *Roberto and his group attack Gil's Pitstop in order to get revenge from being held hostage there. (Determinant) (Shel's Story) *Christa shoots Michelle after she kills Omid. (All That Remains) *Walter can let Nick be killed by the walkers for killing his boyfriend Matthew. (A House Divided) *Carver executes Walter in return for Johnny being killed by Kenny. (A House Divided) *Carver can execute Alvin in revenge for being shot in the shoulder by Kenny. (A House Divided) *Kenny brutally smashes Carver's skull with a crowbar in revenge for Carver's earlier beating of Kenny and killing Walter. (In Harm's Way) *At the end of the episode, Arvo's group seek revenge for Arvo being robbed of his medical supplies (Determinant) and his gun. (Amid The Ruins) *Kenny persistently abuses and later beats Arvo for the death of Luke. (No Going Back) *Kenny kills Jane as revenge for leaving AJ to die unless Clementine shoots him. (No Going Back) *Randy, Patricia and Gill steal supplies from Jane and Clementine as revenge if they're not let into Howe's Hardware. (No Going Back) *Sam optionally kills Zachary as revenge for him killing her brother Greg. (In Too Deep) **This later causes Jonas to kill Berto to avenge his lover. (What We Deserve) *Gabby kills Berto as revenge for Michonne burning down Monroe. (What We Deserve) *Javier García can kill Badger or leave him to turn as revenge for murdering his niece, Maríana. (Determinant) (Above The Law) *Conrad can kill Badger or leave him to turn as revenge for murdering his girlfriend, Francine, and having his home overrun with walkers. (Determinant) (Above The Law) *Tripp can kill Badger or leave him to turn as revenge for killing Maríana, Francine, and having his home overrun with walkers (Determinant). (Above The Law) *Louis broke up his parents' marriage as revenge for his dad refusing to let him get singing lessons. (Broken Toys) *Clementine has Alvin Jr. shoot Lilly as revenge for attacking the school and torturing and imprisoning her friends. (Determinant) (Broken Toys) *Gad tries to kill Clementine to avenge his fallen comrades. (Take Us Back) *Minerva tries to kill Clementine with a grenade as revenge for the deaths of her fellow Delta members as well as getting bit. (Take Us Back) Dead Reckoning *Shane shoots Robb Spanner to protect Gary Taylor and to avenge officer Don's death. (Dead Reckoning) *Gary Taylor shot Paul after he bit Patty Taylor on the arm. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The player can avenge Jesse, by killing the zombies that had devoured him. (Social Game) *Max vows revenge on Harlan after the killing of Nathan. (Social Game) Novel Series *Tara Chalmers takes revenge on Philip Blake, for raping her sister, by kicking him and his group out. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip tortures and rapes Sonny and Cher in revenge of Penny Blake's death. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian Blake kills Nick Parsons for murdering his brother Philip. (Rise of the Governor) *Joshua Lee Hamilton murders Chad Bingham for attacking Lilly. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes